1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to a topical agent for the treatment and prevention of pseudofolliculitis barbae. More particularly, the subject invention is directed to a topical agent comprising benzoyl peroxide, camphor oil and aloe vera.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
More commonly known as "razor bumps", pseudofolliculitis barbae is a skin condition clinically characterized by papules and papulopustules of the epidermis resulting from the ingrowth of strongly curved facial hairs at a location closely proximate the follicle from which they emerged. This antigenic, foreign-body reaction may be further augmented by secondary infection caused by bacteria, such as staphylococcus aureaus, and other gram positive organisms.
Pseudofolliculitis barbae most commonly affects the neck and jowls of men black in particular, who shave. Hairs that are strongly curved and that emerge closely parallel to the skin are biased toward reentry into the skin because, during shaving, they are cut at oblique angles forming relatively sharp pointed tips capable of skin penetration as the hair grows. Existing skin elevations (bumps) are often cut while shaving, an occurrence which is not only painful, but serves to exacerbate infection.
Heretofore, attempts to treat this condition have not been without significant shortcomings. Abstinence from shaving has been recommended in combination with various therapeutic agents and antibiotics; the former permits growth of the hair until its sharpened tip springs from the skin, the latter remedies existing lesions and infection. Obviously, however, total abstinence from shaving is impractical for most professionals and others who prefer a clean shaven appearance.
The use of chemical depilatory compositions have also been suggested for the removal of hairs before they can reenter the skin. Such compounds, however, are considered by some to be too time consuming to apply and too harsh and irritating to the skin.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,967 issued Sep. 19, 1989 to Crutcher discloses the use of topical or low-dose systemic antibiotics for the amelioration of pseudofolliculitis barbae by limiting the inflammatory process until such time that the inciting hair can be freed. Disadvantages associated with this form of treatment include relatively high costs associated with prescription refills and that such drugs are often too strong for consumers with only mild cases. The Crutcher patent itself is one of many cases teaching the use of various compounds or unique combinations thereof for treatment and/or prevention of the condition. Topical application of povidone-iodine (Crutcher), 4-chloro-3,5-diloweralkylphenol (U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,016), alpha hydroxy acids and derivatives (U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,530) and acetylsalicylic acid together with isopropyl alcohol (U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,221) are illustrative. None of these references teach the use of benzoyl peroxide together with camphor oil and aloe vera, and publication of data in support of their efficacy for the treatment of pseudofolliculitis barbae is not readily available.
An earlier reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,163 issued Oct. 14, 1980 to Bliss, teaches the combination of benzoyl peroxide and chlorohydroxyquinoline as a topical preparation for the treatment of razor bumps. The latter of these two compounds possesses anti-bacterial and anti-fungal activity. The former, benzoyl peroxide, is a colorless, odorless, tasteless crystalline solid having the chemical structural formula: ##STR1##
With regard to its method of action, benzoyl peroxide is an antibacterial, mildly comedolytic, and sebostatic agent. It exerts its antimicrobial action in the follicles and possesses bactericidal action against Propionbacterium acnes and Staphylococcus epidermidis. This activity is presumed due to release of active or free-radical oxygen capable of oxidizing bacterial proteins since resolution of acne coincides with reduction in Propionbacterium acnes and of free fatty acids on the surface of the skin.
Benzoyl peroxide is most commonly used in concentrations of 2.5% to 10% and may be used alone in mild to moderate acne, or as an adjunct in acne treatment regimens. In these respects, attention is particularly invited to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,535,422 and 3,530,217, for example. Benzoyl peroxide also has wound healing characteristics which may be attributed to bactericidal or microbicidal action, granulation stimulation and hyperbaric oxygenation.
According to Bliss, benzoyl peroxide, in combination with chlorohydroxyquinoline, is effective for the treatment of pseudofolliculitis barbae. In accordance with the treatment method of Bliss, however, benzoyl peroxide must be admixed with a composition containing the chlorohydroxyquinoline shortly before its topical application to the infected area, presumably because its efficacy is diminished shortly thereafter. The limited shelf life of this synergistic compound and the consequent requirement of mixing just prior to use is considered by some to be laborious and unappealing. Nevertheless, the use of benzoyl peroxide as an important constituent of a pseudofolliculitis treatment regimen cannot be ignored.
More particularly, it has been discovered that the combination of benzoyl peroxide, camphor oil and aloe vera in specific proportions produces an overwhelmingly effective therapeutic and preventative agent for the treatment of pseudofolliculitis barbae. The efficacy of this composition does not require the presence or expense of chlorohydroxyquinoline, nor does it require the mixing of its constituent ingredients immediately prior to application to the effected area. The composition does, however, require the presence of the aforementioned camphor oil and aloe vera ingredients to function within the contemplation of this invention. Neither of these ingredients have heretofore been combined with benzoyl peroxide as herein described.